The Hotel
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: Ever since her husband launched his new computer program, Sookie Stackhouse has been dragged all over the country, promoting it, but all she wants to do is go home to Louisiana. What happens when she meets a blonde adonis in New York?  AH & NSWF!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, don't I always make good on my promises? This story will probably be really short, and will also be incredibly smutty. **

**And, in more random news, I pre – ordered Straw Dogs on DVD ages ago and it was delivered to me yesterday. I just wanted to say to everyone out there that it is brilliant, although some parts were really scary. And that Alexander Skarsgard is fucking brilliant as Charlie, even though he is the villain (although he is fucking hot!) as I keep being told and I always say that he isn't a very convincing villain and that you can see that his character is still totally in love with his Amy – cakes. **

**So getting down off of my soapbox, **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine. **

SPOV

"Sookie, why on earth are we staying here?" my husband, Bill said to me as we ascended the front steps of the kön gud hotel.

"Well, Bill, it is like you said, since this is your business trip, it would be more worthwhile for me to choose which hotel we are staying at as I will be the one that is in the hotel the most, especially since you will be away on your _business _for most of the trip anyways, and, anyways, this hotel has better _leisure activities _than any of the other hotels that we have been to, and I enjoyed our previous stay here _immensely. _It really was one of the best trips I have ever had, so I am not going to rehash everything just to please you, misery guts, so if you think I am going to, you have another fucking think coming" I hissed at him. God, he really could be so fucking condescending sometimes. It was one of the things I hated the most about him.

"Baby ... I didn't mean it like that, I just thought that you would like to go somewhere with better leisure facilities ..." Bill continued, becoming more and more snappy with me.

"William Thomas Compton ... you fucking asked me to book the hotel, and you told me that you didn't care what hotel it was anyways, since apparently, you weren't going to be staying in it very much anyways , as you had to work, so I suggest that you hurry up and book us in so that you can run off to do that work ... or have a fucking nooner with the mistress, I don't really fucking care at this point, and I don't want you in my sight until at least 10.30pm tonight ..." I snapped at him. I had finally had the last straw, and I couldn't be arsed dealing with him right now, and lately, he was just downright pissy about everything. I mean, after all, he was the one that had given me the choice of which hotel I wanted, and what all we were going to do together whilst we were here.

However, out of the two of us, it was me who had the most right to moan, as it was HIM who was dragging me out of my home state, Louisiana, to New York, to spend four weeks, listening to HIM go on and on about how important HIS computer business and how HE was going to make an awful lot of money from HIS new business venture.

This whole fucking business trip had absolutely nothing to do with me, and here I was being dragged all over the fucking country just to please HIM.

Really, I was so fucking over it already, as we had already been to a whole host of other cities and luckily New York was the last on the list before we could head back to Bon Temps.

"Bill, just hurry up and book us into our room, I really could do with a lie down. I am sorry for snapping at you, its just you get on my nerves, I am tired, feeling slightly annoyed, and totally over this whole travelling thing" I said to him, we had been on this "trip" for the past six months.

"Alright sweetheart ..." Bill said, kissing me on the forehead before going over to the check – in desk to book us in. I took a seat down at the far side of the lobby. The seat closest to the elevator. And then I noticed that Bill had became absorbed in conversation with the receptionist, who looked like she was lapping up every bit of attention Bill was paying to her, I couldn't help but laugh at her. He would never fall for someone like that, and if he did, she was welcome to him.

I didn't want no one else's sloppy seconds.

And, I had way more important things to be worrying about.

But, since I was completely intrigued at about what they could possibly be talking about for so long, I got up out of my seat and waltzed across the hotel lobby, and eagerly joined in on the conversation.

"Hey ... Bill, are we checked in yet? It's just that I am just about dead on my feet" I said, folding my arms across my chest and trying my damnest to look annoyed, even though I was incredibly amused.

Not that Bill would notice the difference anyways.

"Excuse me? Is there a problem here?" came a voice from behind the reception desk. I lifted my head to notice a man who could only be described as an Adonis standing behind the counter. The man had to have been at least 6 foot 4, with short blonde hair that I just longed to run my hands all through. He had bright blue eyes, that I could just easily lose myself in. He was wearing a dark blue suit, that looked like something from Tom Ford, and a lighter blue shirt, with the top few buttons undone. I could see that he had shaved/waxed all the hair on his chest, since it was completely bare. He was also wearing a long necklace which fell to about the idle of his chest. He also had bright white shining teeth and a genuine smile that extended to his eyes, which were now twinkling with delight.

However, before I could say anything, Bill's phone rang, and he immediately hurried off to answer it. The Adonis, the receptionist and I stood in complete utter silence until he came back.

"Sorry ... that was work. I have to be there in half an hour, so I just have time to leave our things into our room before I go." Bill said, upon returning.

"What was the name under again?" the receptionist asked, having watched the exchange.

"Compton" Bill said.

"Stackhouse" I said, at the same time.

"Sookie ... how often do I have to tell you, your name is Compton, not Stackhouse. You haven't been a Stackhouse since our wedding day." Bill growled at me.

I cast him a dirty look, that was absolutely nothing compared to the look that the blonde Adonis before me was giving Bill.

"Well ... there is no reservation under Compton, but there is one under Stackhouse. You are in room 211. Here is you key." The receptionist said.

"Is there just one key?" I asked, as I wanted a separate one from Bill.

"No, there isn't" she replied.

"Yes there is ... here take this one" the Adonis said, reaching behind him and handing me another key.

"Sookie, we just need one key" Bill informed me.

"Bill. Shut up and stop talking crap. It makes more sense for us to have two separate keys as then I don't have to be in the room to let you in." I snarled at him, thoroughly over his pissing antics.

"Fine. But remember you don't get to talk to me like that. Ever. Do you hear me?" Bill growled.

I just nodded, tears whelling up inside of me.

"Don't let it happen again. I am going to leave our stuff in our room. You are coming too." Bill said.

"No." I informed him. "I have my own key and I am going to _explore _the hotel and check out what _leisure activities _the hotel has to offer." I told him, smirking at the Adonis as I entered into the elevator, as Bill started for the stairs. He never took the elevator. He said it was unhealthy. That coming from a man who sat on his arse all day playing on computers?

"Maybe we can _ride _it together since I am too going that way?" The Adonis questioned, coming out from behind the counter, and walking alongside me towards the elevator.

**So ... what do you think ... should I continue? abandon? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. So, everything still sucks (no pun intended !) But, I am off tech for the next month so I won't be getting any more assignments than the 12 I already have to do! And, I promise to try to update more often. **

**And I swear I am not exaggerating about the assignments, I actually have 12 to do! **

**So, is everyone happy now? **

**And this chapter is NSFW! **

**Disclaimer: - This isn't mine. Yet. **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Maybe we can _ride _it together since I am too going that way?" The Adonis questioned, coming out from behind the counter, and walking alongside me towards the elevator.

EPOV

When Sookie phoned me last week to tell me that she would be coming in today, I just couldn't wait. I mean, she seriously is the best fucking thing to ever happen to me. I don't know what I would ever do without her. I don't even count the fact that she is married to that complete and utter douchebag Bill Compton, and I am almost certain that he is cheating on her, but he is the least of my concerns, when my Sookie has returned to me.

I mean, Jesus Christ, not to sound like a whining woman but I mean, I just love her so much, she is so fucking incredible. And the best part about it is, that even though I know she is married to _him _I can feel how much she loves me too – it's not just the fact that she has told me that she loves me, but that every time she looks at me I can see it, every time she touches me I can feel it.

As soon as I saw Sookie enter through the front lobby of my hotel, I knew that I would not be able to make it through the rest of the afternoon without fucking her. I honestly didn't really know how I was going to get myself through the next half an hour without giving something away to Beehl.

But, fortunately, when Sookie said that she was going to take a tour of the hotel, to check out the leisure activities, I immediately knew that Sookie was looking for some alone time with me, and I was only too glad to give it to her, quickly saying that maybe we should ride the lift together, hoping desperately she'd catch my innuendo, as we walked side by side, but not touching, towards the lift.

Whenever we reached the lift, I wasted no time in pressing the button that would take the lift to the top floor, to the penthouse and without waiting to see if anyone else wanted to use the lift, I pulled the override key out of my pocket and as soon as the doors were closed, I launched myself at Sookie latching my lips on to hers as I pulled her as close to me as I could as I kissed her deeply.

I quickly slid my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for, requesting access to her mouth, and it was a request that she quickly granted opening up her mouth for my tongue and sliding her own tongue into my mouth, allowing our tongues to duel as our hands began to roam all over each other's bodies, with mine wrapping around her waist and hers settling on either side of my face.

We stayed that way, just kissing, reacquainting each our mouths with each other, and just enjoying each other's presence, until the lift came to a sudden stop, just outside the penthouse.

"Hmm ... baby ... I love you so much!" Sookie said pulling back from the kiss, and looking me straight in the eyes, with her gorgeous baby blues.

"I love you too, little one" I told her, gently rubbing my nose against hers, and she laughed which caused me to smirk.

"Come on little one, let's go" I said, after a few more seconds, and without waiting for Sookie to reply, I bent down, and picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the lift, down the corridor and gently laying her on the bed whenever I entered the penthouse, both of us laughing and smiling the whole way.

"Hmm ... lover ..." I moaned as I leaned down to give her another deep, passionate kiss, er tongue immediately granting me access to her mouth once more.

"Eric" Sookie groaned whenever I removed my tongue from her mouth, only to begin to kiss, lick, suck and nip along her jaw, the pulse point behind her ear and down her neck. I eventually came to a stop at her shoulder, stealing a glance at my beautiful lover, before continuing on down her still fully clothed body, kissing my way down the valley of her breasts, her stomach and down to her cloth covered cunt.

"Watch me, lover" I told her, my voice husky with lust as I cast another glance at her, seeing that her eyes were completely hooded with passion and lust. A sight that I was sure that she would be able to see in my own eyes.

Whilst she was watching me, I made short work of her shoes, socks, trousers and underwear, and slid up her body to give her another kiss before returning my attentions to her already soaked pussy.

I started off slowly, giving her cunt one big long lick from top to the bottom and back up again, whilst I simultaneously moved my arms to Sookie's side when she began to buck and squirm against my face.

"You like that, do you lover? Do you like the way that my tongue feels on your sweet, wet, dripping, hot, cunt?" I growled, barely even able to get the words out, but I knew that the dirty talk would defiantely get Sookie off.

"Yes ... Eric ... yes ... Jesus, I love it, I love you" Sookie managed to stammer, as I added a few more firm strokes of my tongue, only to make Sookie gush out all over me.

"Amazing, little one, you are incredible, you really are" I said to Sookie as I climbed back up her body, and slowly slid my rock hard dick into her.

"Hmm ... Eric ... you feel so good ..." Sookie moaned, lifting her head off of the pillow so that she could kiss me, and she wrapped her arms around the back of my neck, slowly massaging the back of my neck as I thrust in and out of her, and it wasn't long until I felt her cunt begin to flutter around my dick.

"That's it, lover, milk my cock for all it is worth" I growled at Sookie, and it was enough to make her come, with my own orgasm immediately following Sookie's. I came harder than I had in a long time.

"That was incredible" Sookie smirked, as I collapsed down on top of her, revelling in the feeling of her small, hot body lying underneath mine.

**And so we have it. They are reunited. And what did everyone think about this chapter? Let me know ... **


	3. Chapter 3

**And so life still sucks here ... but then again what's new? **

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine. I wish it was though! **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

We lay entwined like that for what seemed like only a few minuites when I managed to summon enough energy together to look at the clock on the bedside table, and it read 6 pm. Eric and I had been here for 4 hours!

Holy Fuck!

Even though I was nearly 100% sure that Bill was cheating on me, I knew that he most defiantely would not appreciate the fact that I had almost disappeared off the face of the earth. Even if it was only for four hours.

Not the all nighters that he usually pulled.

"Eric ... baby" I said, running my hand absently through his soft blonde hair.

"Hmm ... he moaned lifting his head off of my shoulder – he was still lying on top of me, but strangely, I didn't feel as if I was being crushed, instead I felt as if I were being protected and looked after

Completely the opposite of how I felt with Bill.

"Baby ... I have to go" I sighed, unwilling to get up, and trying to forget how repulsive the thought of going back to Bill was, because really, let's face it; I really didn't want to puke over Eric, since nothing kills the mood like puke.

However, before I could even attempt to wiggle out of Eric's embrace, he lifted his head and looked me straight in the eye.

"Don't go ... lover ... stay ... please stay ... you don't need to go ... just stay here with me, baby ... stay with me. Forever." Eric said his voice thick with emotion.

Don't ask me what it was, but something inside of me, immediately knew that Eric was it for me. I knew after being with him for the first time that I wouldn't ever want anyone else, and I didn't, even though it had been a while since I'd been with Eric, I hadn't been with anyone else, and yes, that does include Bill.

In fact, it had been over a year since Bill and I had last been intimate. And that was the part of our relationship that I can honestly say that I wasn't missing.

Not at all.

So, as I lay in the California King bed with the love of my life (who had such a hopeful look on his face) contemplating what I should do. I must not have answered quickly enough for him, because after about thirty seconds, Eric got up off of the bed and walked towards the bathroom, presumably sp that he could shower and get himself cleaned up before he headed back to work.

I knew in that instant what it was that I needed to do, so I threw back the soft silky duvet covers and followed him into the bathroom, still completely unselfconscious about my nakedness.

And I didn't care one fucking single bit.

I found Eric standing in the shower, lathering his hair up with some sort of coconut scented shampoo that smelled completely heavenly! But since, I didn't want to distract myself, I forced myself to look up into his eyes as I opened the shower door and not down at his gorgeous body or his beautiful dick.

Focus Stackhouse! I internally chided myself.

"Listen Sookie, just forget I said anything and let's go back to normal" Eric said before I was able to speak.

"Shut up and stop talking a load of bull crap! Of course I will do it, Eric, I was going to leave him anyways, he isn't worth my time or my energy ... I just can't believe it has took me so long to figure out! Eric ... I want you ... desire only you ... but there has to be some conditions if we are going to be doing this relationship thing." I said to him

"Sookie ... you just agreed to be mine ... and only mine ... I don't care what your conditions are. Just name them and they are the terms I will agree to" Eric grinned with a huge smirk on his face.

"Well ... if I am to be yours ... you have to be mine. I want to be the only one you are calling your lover" I told him, trying to keep focus on what I was saying, and not the fact that Eric was now scrubbing at his long, tick and now extremely hard dick.

Focus! Sookie! Focus!

"Little one ... I have been celibate from the moment that I met you ... Well not exactly celibate, but faithful to you, and I am not going to fuck this up by cheating on you" Eric said, and all but dragged me into the shower with him, and pushed me up against the shower wall. Where he proceeded to kiss the ever loving daylights out of me before shoving his dick into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he roughly pounded in and out of me.

"Jesus Christ ... Eric ... harder ... baby ... please ... keep going" I groaned and then I began to feel my muscles start to flutter and spasm around Eric's cock.

"Lover" Eric growled like it was a benediction to God as we both came together. After so many, many months, we were together. Finally together.

"I love you" I said as he set me down on to the shower floor.

"Hmm ... I love me too" Eric grinned and then leaned down to kiss me.

We eventually managed to tear ourselves away from each other long enough to finish our shower and get changed, only stealing kisses every few seconds.

"Let's go Eric ... we need to go tell him now. I can't wait to finally be yours" I told him, stretching up to give him a proper kiss.

"Baby ... baby .. what happened to your arm?" Eric asked whenever he went to grab my hand.

Dammit! I thought I'd gotten away with it!

**So ... just what has happened to Sookie's arm? Any ideas, just let me know ... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well ... what's fresh with you ... life still sucks with me, but I won't go into a lot of details, but if you really want to know ... check out The Time of Your Life Chapter 7 and you'll understand what I mean. **

**Anyways ... **

**On with the show. **

SPOV

"Hmm ... I love me too" Eric grinned and then leaned down to kiss me.

We eventually managed to tear ourselves away from each other long enough to finish our shower and get changed, only stealing kisses every few seconds.

"Let's go Eric ... we need to go tell him now. I can't wait to finally be yours" I told him, stretching up to give him a proper kiss.

"Baby ... baby .. what happened to your arm?" Eric asked whenever he went to grab my hand.

Dammit! I thought I'd gotten away with it!

EPOV

Jesus fucking Christ! If that Douchetard had put his hands on her and hurt her, I would fucking kill him.

I would not stop until he was lying six foot under.

I would kill him.

Murder him.

"Baby ... tell me, please ... tell me what happened" I begged her, wanting her to open up and tell me.

"Eric ..." she started.

"Sookie ... you need to tell me" I continued, leading her over to the sofa and sitting down beside her, my hand still in hers.

"Bill did it" she said, shaking.

"Bill did what?" I asked, even though I knew what the answer was, and I was trying to force myself to stay calm, because as much as I wanted to kill him, I knew that it wouldn't be the best start to our relationship, if I was in jail for murder.

"Bill" Sookie said, taking a big deep breath, "Bill came at me whenever he found out that I had booked us into this hotel, even though he said he didn't care what hotel I chose, because he wouldn't be in it very often, because he had to work, but when I told him that we would be staying here, he came flying at me, and he just started hitting me, slapping me and when I tried to fight back he grabbed my wrists."

"Sookie ... baby ... we have to get the police ... he attacked you ..." I said, really restraining myself from killing him.

Sookie was mine!

"Eric ... no ... I just want to forget it, to forget him. I just want him out of my life for good. In fact, if you hadn't mentioned me leaving Bill first, I almost certainly would have by the end of the trip. I don't see how I can be without you." Sookie told me, moving to straddle my lap.

"Hmm ... lover ... I don't know how I can be without you either" I head myself moan as her lips descended on mine, and I moved so that I could wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer, keeping her there.

Unlike any of our previous times today, I knew that this time was not going to be either slow or sweet. It was just going to be about us fucking wildly, proving our passion for each other.

And, I don't know about her , but for me, it was about me proving she was mine. Mine and only mine.

Not Compton's.

Mine.

Only mine.

Sookie quickly shoved her tongue in my mouth and she quickly began to fumble with the zipper and button on my trousers.

"Hmm ... lover" I said, moving to kiss her cheek, and her jaw whilst she had a chance to breathe.

By this stage, Sookie had gotten my trousers opened and I was able to quickly slide my trousers off so that my cock sprang free, at full mast (I had gone commando) and get Sookie's trousers off too, before quickly impaling Sookie on my cock.

"Jesus Christ ... Eric " Sookie screamed, as she rose and fell on me, and I agreed.

Jesus Christ had nothing on us.

Nope.

Nada.

Zilch.

"Eric ... harder ... please ..." Sookie moaned, and I was completely powerless to deny her, so I began thrusting in time to her rising and falling on me, and it wasn't long until either of us were ready to come.

"Come on lover ... come for me ... let me see you come all over my rock hard dick ..." I told her, knowing that dirty talk was like Kryptonite to my Sookie, and I was proven right when Sookie came, clenching all around my dick, and it was enough to make me shoot my seed into her.

We both lay there, panting, covered in sweat, and desperately trying to get our breath back.

"Lover ... you are amazing ... you know that right?" I said, and Sookie blushed. Seriously, how on earth could this gorgeous woman let me do downright dirty things to her body, but also to have her repeat many of those things to my body, and she blushes when I call her amazing.

Which she is.

"Lover ... you are blushing" I smirked at her, enjoying this immensely. It was one of the reasons why we worked out so well – we could enjoy annoying each other, and know that we were just having fun.

"I am not!" Sookie said indignantly, throwing her arms up to cover her face while she was still straddling me.

In fact, I was still inside her.

"Yes you are lover, but don't worry ... I love you anyways" I told her, laughing as I kissed the whole way down her arm to her elbow and then back up again.

"I love you too, Eric" Sookie told me, when she had lowered her arms from in front of her face, and put them around my neck.

I felt myself begin to harden inside Sookie again, and she obviously felt it too, as she said:-

"Oh My God, Eric ... how can you be ready again ... we have had sex like a million times already today, and you are ready again ... I won't be able to walk straight"

"Well ... lover, you should know better than anyone that I have a very high sex drive, and my stamina is impressive ... is Billy boy's not up to snuff?" I asked, smirking.

"I wouldn't know ... it's not like I fuck him ... I can barely stand in the same room as him..." Sookie said, as she began to once again rise and fall on my cock.

"Hmm ... lover you feel so good ..." I moaned, but it was stuck in my throat as Sookie claimed my mouth in a long, passionate kiss, with her tongue sliding in and out of my mouth as my cock slid in and out of her tight, wet cunt.

It wasn't very long until I felt Sookie begin to tighten around my cock, milking it.

"That's it ... milk me ... make me come ... make me yours ..." I rasped at Sookie, and as she stole my lips once again in a soul stealing kiss as we came together.

**Well ... what do you think? **

**Let me know ... **

**Click the little button *pwlese?* **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, things have been getting a little better around here lately. Firstly, I am off tech so I'll try to get more chapters written as well as the sequel to My Way which I am planning. I got the internet dilemma fixed – we got WIFI in the house, as well as a new laptop, which I am loving! **

**And, I will try to update as often as I can on my stories! (I am aiming for every other day!) **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

EPOV

"Hmm ... lover you feel so good ..." I moaned, but it was stuck in my throat as Sookie claimed my mouth in a long, passionate kiss, with her tongue sliding in and out of my mouth as my cock slid in and out of her tight, wet cunt.

It wasn't very long until I felt Sookie begin to tighten around my cock, milking it.

"That's it ... milk me ... make me come ... make me yours ..." I rasped at Sookie, and as she stole my lips once again in a soul stealing kiss as we came together.

SPOV

"Eric …. We really need to get going …." I moaned as Eric began to place little sucky kisses all along my neck and my jaw.

"Hmm …. Lover …. We do don't we …." Eric agreed, but continued to kiss me.

"Yes … we do" I sighed, and tried to pull away from Eric so that we could get dressed (again!)

"Not yet lover" Eric pouted, pulling me into a soul stealing kiss. Eric slid his tongue over my lower lip, requesting, asking for access. Access that I quickly granted. I brought my arms up from my sides to put them around the back of Eric's neck, gently massaging the back of his neck, and Eric moved his arms to kneed at my backside. I hadn't realised that I was grinding against Eric until I heard him groan as his erection grew (again!)

"Naha" I said, as I jumped out of Eric's arms, and half way across the room.

"Awe …. Lover … you are so unfair" Eric pouted.

"Well … Eric … the sooner we manage to get out of this suite, the sooner we can fuck!" I smirked at him, running across the room so that I could pick up my clothes.

"So. Not. Fair" Eric growled at me, but he too was smirking.

And still sitting on the sofa.

He had made absolutely no move to get his clothes.

Or to get up.

"Eric … honey … aren't you _coming _too?" I asked him, when I was dressed.

And Eric was still sitting naked on the sofa, his great, big, long dick standing at full attention.

Begging for my attention.

FOCUS! STACKHOUSE! I internally chided myself.

"Lover … I have a problem here that I have to fix before I can do anything …. And I want you to fix it for me …." Eric told me, running his hand up and down his dick.

I was seriously considering his offer when I heard my phone ring from the other side of the room.

"Shit!" I swore when I heard it, and then went off to answer it.

"Hello" I answered whilst walking back to stand in front of Eric once again.

Without looking at the caller ID.

My first mistake.

"Sookeh," I heard Bill's voice say to me through the receiver. "I'm going to be working a little lake tonight. It appears that this conference has run a little longer than I had first anticipated. I ….."

But that was all I heard of Bill's message, as Eric had managed to get himself off of the sofa, and was now standing behind me.

Rubbing his erection against my ass as he hugged me from behind.

I could barely contain a moan when Eric began to kiss, lick, nip and suck up and down my neck. Instead, I just leaned back into his embrace, and enjoyed the sensations, whilst trying not to make any noises whatsoever as Bill spewed whatever crap he wanted to at me.

I only hoped I agreed in the right places.

However, after a few more minutes, it appeared that Eric was getting a little restless when he pulled my face around to his, and roughly shoved his tongue in my mouth.

It had never felt so good.

I must have made a noise because, the next thing I heard was "Sookeh … what is going on there?"

Shit!

"Nnn…" I stuttered, as Eric continued to kiss me.

Ah fuck it.

I threw the phone down, after (I hope) releasing the call, and jumped up into Eric's waiting arms, wrapping myself around him like a monkey.

"Hmm … lover … I knew you would see it my way eventually" Eric smirked as he carried me over to the bed once again, throwing me down onto it. He then wasted no time in crawling up the bed until we were lying nose to nose.

"Always so wet for me lover …." Eric praised, as he slid one of his long, lean fingers into me.

"Yes, Eric …." I agreed, my hips bucking to meet Eric's fingers, and it wasn't long until Eric had me hovering on the edge of the cliff.

Again.

"Jesus … Christ … ERIC!" I screamed as I came, but my scream was cut short when Eric put his lips over the top of mine, swallowing my scream as he manoeuvred himself inside of me.

Again.

"Hmm … so hot, so tight … all for me … mine. Lover, who do you belong to?" Eric questioned, as he pounded in and out of me, time and time again.

I couldn't even form an answer.

"Tell me lover" Eric growled.

"Jesus … yours , Eric. I am yours!" I roared.

"Yes … lover … YOU. ARE. MINE." Eric repeated, and then we came together whenever he finished the sentence.

"You're amazing lover, you really are." Eric said, as he rolled off to my side. "But, I do agree with you, lover. We need to tell Bill" he finished, getting up off of the bed, and walking away from me.

Only he could ever wind me up like that.

Half an hour later, both Eric and I were both ready to leave the room, and I bent down to lift my phone from the floor where I had threw it, and I realised that I hadn't released the call after all.

Eric and I slowly made our way out of the Penthouse, hours after first coming there, holding hands, and stealing glances at each other when we both thought the other wasn't looking.

However, it seemed that Eric's willpower had went out the window once again when we were left alone in the lift. He just simply couldn't keep his hands to ourselves, and we spent the entire journey kissing and caressing each other, just as we had done on our upward journey, five hours earlier.

We made our way along the corridor to where our room was, since I had planned on getting my stuff out of the room, putting it somewhere else for the time being … I presumed the penthouse, and then telling Bill later on that our marriage is over, since he was apparently still working.

But, I got the shock of my life, when I unlocked the hotel room door ….

**So … they managed to make it out of the Penthouse! And, does anybody have any ideas about what Sookie and Eric are about to walk into? **

**Review and let me know what you think ….. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well … aren't I just going well …? This chapter is like the third chapter that I have written today, as well as finishing a coursework essay and doing some Beta work! **

**And, as you can probably tell, I am trying to get some future chapters banked (on all of my stories) so that when (not if) I get another ton of coursework, I hopefully won't disappear for weeks on end! **

**Also, I got a long list of various people whom Bill would be cheating on Sookie with, and I tell you they just made me laugh, they really did (including Lorena, Allan Ball, Sam,) but, a big thanks to blahblahvampireemergencyblah who got the idea of Bill and Russell stuck in my head. This chapter is for you. xx **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

SPOV

Half an hour later, both Eric and I were both ready to leave the room, and I bent down to lift my phone from the floor where I had threw it, and I realised that I hadn't released the call after all.

Eric and I slowly made our way out of the Penthouse, hours after first coming there, holding hands, and stealing glances at each other when we both thought the other wasn't looking.

However, it seemed that Eric's willpower had went out the window once again when we were left alone in the lift. He just simply couldn't keep his hands to ourselves, and we spent the entire journey kissing and caressing each other, just as we had done on our upward journey, five hours earlier.

We made our way along the corridor to where our room was, since I had planned on getting my stuff out of the room, putting it somewhere else for the time being … I presumed the penthouse, and then telling Bill later on that our marriage is over, since he was apparently still working.

But, I got the shock of my life, when I unlocked the hotel room door …

SPOV

There was Bill leaning over the sofa in the hotel room, grunting and groaning as a small dark haired man slammed himself into Bill from behind.

What. The. Fuck.

Seriously?

"What the hell is going on here?" I said, without removing my hand from Eric's, whose thumb was currently rubbing small circles on the back of my hand, trying to soothe me.

He knew me only too well.

Unfortunately, it looked like I hadn't known Bill at all.

Even though I had stupidly married him.

But, then I wouldn't have met Eric if I hadn't made that stupid decision.

As soon as I spoke, the stranger immediately stopped pounding into Bill, and the latter looked up at me, and began to chant out his excuses. Seriously, it was like he had fucking rehearsed it.

"Sookeh … What are you doing here? … It's not what it looks like!" Bill said, frantically running towards me.

Without even attempting to put on any trousers.

Flashing everything he – should – have – had.

Yes, I said, flashing everything he should have had, because, I tell you, Bill's dick is about the size of a USB Memory Pen. Seriously.

And he fucking didn't know how to use it.

But, I chose to ignore it, and instead focused on his face, not that what was down below was very impressive anyways.

Eric's certainly was though, but that was a topic for another day.

"Seriously Bill … how is this not what it looks like? I really would love to know" I laughed, simply because I was unable to contain it.

"Yes, lover … I too would love to know how this is not what it looks like … but first … I really, really want him to put his feeble excuse for a dick away … seriously, it's like the size of a highlighter!" Eric remarked, clearly disgusted, but then again, if we had of walked in and found another woman standing completely naked … I would have told her to put them away too.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bill asked, clearly only noticing Eric's presence for the first time, even though we had arrived nearly five minutes ago.

"Eric is the man I have been having an affair with for the past year. I love him, and this was meant to be us coming to tell you what was happening. I am leaving you for him. I had wanted to break the news to you gently, since I thought I was the only one keeping major secrets in this relationship, but as it turns out, I am not the only one hiding things here." I said to Bill, before turning and walking out of the room, Eric following me without saying a word.

"You know … he still didn't put his fucking dick away" Eric smiled, as we walked down the corridor into a new and brand new life together.

"Seriously, Eric … that's what you want to talk about" I shivered.

"Nope … this is what I want to talk about …" Eric growled, and pushed me through one of the doors. A door which opened up to reveal a storage cupboard for cleaning materials. And security cameras.

Eric wasted no time in pushing me up against one of the walls, and covering my lips with his. "Hmm … lover … you have absolutely no idea how good it finally feels to be able to call you mine …. After all of this time" Eric growled, as he moved his hands to the top of my trousers, and quickly pulled them down.

"Already so wet for me, lover …. All wet, tight and hot. All MINE!" Eric growled, as lowered his own zipper, pulling his great big, massive cock out and after testing that I was indeed ready to take all of him.

I was.

I always was.

"Hurry up, Eric … fuck me … I need you inside of me …. Now Eric please, please …" I chanted, but before I could finish the sentence, Eric had pushed himself into me, and was now slamming in and out so fast that I was able to hear his balls slapping against my skin.

Needless to say, that it wasn't very long until either of us were ready to come.

"Jesus … Sookie … come for me … please lover …. Just come for me … please!" Eric begged , and as if to prove his point, he moved one of his hands down to where we were joined and began to rub my clit between his finger and his thumb.

"Eric" I screamed as I came, and my orgasm was enough to force Eric into coming, with both of leaning into each other, trying desperately to even out our breathing, and to regain our strength.

"I love you, lover" Eric said, as he softly kissed me.

"I love you too, Eric" I said, kissing him back

_**3 years later **_

"Eric" I called as I walked – sorry – waddled up the stairs to look for my husband. Yes, a lot of changes had occurred ever since I left Bill. As it had turned out, Bill was about to leave me for his boyfriend, Russell (the man who Eric and I had walked in on), and in return for Bill accepting that I was with Eric, I had to accept that he was with Russell, and ever since our divorce had come through (we had cited irreconcilable differences as the reason for our divorce), Bill and I had become firm friends.

And, needless to say, there was no jealousy or animosity between my husband – yes, my husband – we had gotten married on the very day that my divorce had come through, and my ex-husband ever since they had their fist fight over whether or not Bill had hurt me.

He hadn't actually intended on hurting me, and I had hurt him more during that incident, as he had similar bruises to mine, so we just eventually swept it under the carpet.

But, Bill is also under a warning that if "he ever hits me again, his feeble excuse for a dick will be shoved so far down his throat, it will permanently feel like he is fucking himself" (Thank you Eric for that one).

"Hey" Eric said, as I turned into his office (his home office) to see that he was valiantly working away.

"Hey … did you see this on the table downstairs?" I said to him, showing him the wedding – sorry Civil Ceremony invitation. It looked as if Bill and Russell were getting married.

"Yep … I did see it" Eric informed me, moving away from his desk and patting his lap.

I immediately went over to him and sat down on his lap.

"So … do you want to go or not?" I asked.

"I don't see a reason not to" Eric responded, wrapping his arms around my stomach.

"So … how's Baby Northman been doing today?" Eric queried, as I snuggled into his warm embrace.

"I think Baby Northman just wants to be out of Mammy Northman any day now" I smiled, and then immediately felt a wetness below me, and a huge stab of pain.

It looked like I was in labour.

Fourteen hours later, Alexander Ivan Northman was welcomed into the world, weighing in at 10 lb 04oz, and was 21cm long. He was an exact replica of his father, from his cheeky smile to his features, but he did have my eyes.

I couldn't be happier.


End file.
